


All I Want Is You

by drevis



Series: Ain't Love a Kick in the Head? [5]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, but else did Not ask if he could yknow, jerk off next to boone, jerking off next to your friend is actually something that can be so romantic, like theyre both very much into it, the consent isnt dubious per se
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drevis/pseuds/drevis
Summary: Elsewhere doesn't want to talk about his desires, and Boone doesn't know how to. They make it work.
Relationships: Craig Boone/Male Courier
Series: Ain't Love a Kick in the Head? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942657
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> i've literally never written porn before sorry if this is terrible

In a small shack in the Mojave, two men shared a biblical closeness, sudden lust indistinguishable from their lasting tense attraction. Both men, sweating and dirty from their aimless journey, stripped down to their underwear and collapsed into their shared mattress for the brief respite of sleep. They kept distance between their bodies at first. Both seemed to fear a reprisal of the tenderness they shared a few weeks earlier, such vulnerability was a death sentence in the wasteland.

In the darkness, a gentle hand reached out to feel for Boone. He flinched as Elsewhere's fingers grazed against his arm. A moment passed, then another, and then Boone rolled over to face him.

"Craig."

The courier's voice was breathy and trembling. He lightly squeezed Boone's bicep, a short gasp escaping his lips. The grip didn't subside, staying a constant pressure on Boone's arm. The sniper moved closer, fearing Elsewhere was in pain or upset. He reached out his own hand and placed it on the courier's cheek, feeling for the dampness of tear tracks. What he felt instead were heavy, shuddering breaths leaving a slack jaw.

It took a moment for Boone to register what was happening. He absentmindedly began stroking the courier's cheek with his thumb, eliciting a curious noise when it grazed the corner of his mouth.

"You're masturbating," he said bluntly.

A small whine left Elsewhere. Boone felt the bed began to shake as the self-pleasuring motions accelerated.

"Keep, ah, keep talkin'," Elsewhere murmured, cutting himself off as his full body shuddered.

Such a strange response caused Boone to furrow his brow, unsure of just what Elsewhere meant, why he wanted him to keep talking. He wondered why the courier even got his attention; it wasn't like he couldn't get off by himself. He snapped out of this train of thought upon hearing a desperate whine of his name.

"Elsewhere," Boone sighed. "I don't know what to do with you."

Boone's companion let out a shaky gasp. With a great pleasure he wished to deny, he noticed how every word he said caused the face of the man beside him to contort. The previous volley of whines and gasps grew in their volume to full moans, cries of Boone's name interspersed throughout. He ignored his own growing physical need, instead interested in the responses Elsewhere had to his voice.

"I was trying to sleep, you know," Boone said with a fake irritation in his tone. "I didn't expect you to be so damn needy."

The harshness with which he spoke had no ill intent, only a jeering sincerity. Elsewhere's reaction was mesmerizing, his whole body shuddering as he drew ever closer to his climax. All Boone could do was watch and stifle the arousal welling up inside of him. He was so hard it almost hurt; how could he have known that watching his companion come undone to the sound of his voice would make him feel this way?

Every little sound out of Elsewhere's mouth sent a jolt of  _ something  _ down Boone's spine. He could tell when the courier was biting his lip to silence himself, and would reprimand him in a low tone for trying to deny Boone the pleasure of hearing them. It wasn't even a conscious choice he made to start palming himself through his boxers. His body had decided he needed the friction.

"God, Else," he groaned. "I want you, I need you-"

"Need you too, Boone," Elsewhere rasped. His voice keened higher, murmuring out a simple plea: "Kiss me."

Who was Boone to refuse? In an instant, he was upon Elsewhere, capturing his lips before he could speak again. His erection throbbed, and he only briefly considered freeing it from his boxers. A desperate nip at his lower lip snapped him out of his wandering thoughts, and soon enough his tongue was intertwined with Elsewhere's. With every little sigh of pleasure into his mouth, Boone pulled his companion ever closer, desperately searching for friction. He pulled himself away from the kiss, catching his breath and gazing at Elsewhere's flushed cheeks. After a few seconds of silence, Elsewhere posed a question.

"Is this okay?"

The courier glanced back down to Boone's mouth as he spoke, a sign of the carnal need that ravaged him. One of the sniper's hands reached up to stroke Elsewhere's hair.

"It's more than okay." He gave an experimental tug to the hair in his hand. "How far do you want to go?"

"Boone," Elsewhere gasped. "I'll be real upset if you don't give me all you got. It ain't fair of you to let me get so,  _ so  _ close just to..." He made a pleading noise and gestured vaguely.

Boone leaned forward again to kiss the man beside him, gingerly placing the hand that was once in his hair on his cheek instead, stroking the fine stubble there. This tender moment was broken by Elsewhere scrambling on top of Boone, straddling his hips and planting his hands on his shoulders.

"Please, Craig."

With trembling hands, Elsewhere removed his own boxers, tossing them on the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. All Boone could do was watch, propped up on one elbow. He wished he still had his sunglasses and his beret. Somehow, he felt more naked without those than he did upon Elsewhere removing his underwear. The cool air hitting his cock elicited a sharp gasp that caused him to shut his eyes, but that was quickly replaced by a familiar warmth. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed at the sight in front of him: Elsewhere had lowered himself down on Boone's hips, trapping his erection between their bodies. He leaned down, the ends of his hair tickling Boone's face.

"Why did you stop?" He murmured. 

"I wanted to make sure you still wanted this," Elsewhere said with a smirk.

He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Boone's mouth before righting himself once more; raising himself into a kneeling position. He unceremoniously spat into his hand, a visible blush staining his cheeks. Boone said nothing of it, any notion of mentioning it left his mind as soon as the slick hand came in contact with his erection. Without thinking, he moaned out loud. This prompted Elsewhere to quicken his strokes in an attempt to produce a similar noise, though this proved useless. The courier made a disappointed little sigh, but soon lowered himself down onto Boone, shuddering at the foreign fullness.

A few still moments of silence passed after Elsewhere came flush to Boone's hips. One of Boone's hands came to rest on Elsewhere's side, thumb gently stroking the soft skin. As the courier began to move, however, the overwhelming pleasure caused Boone to dig into his lover with his short nails.

The sniper's firm hands then grasped the hips of his companion, guiding him to an ever faster pace. Boone's thin lips were parted slightly, his breath coming in short gasps as he fought off the urge to moan. Elsewhere was slick around him, providing a delightful friction that Boone could only hope to be able to later replicate with his hand. Elsewhere kept letting out unabashed cries of pleasure, angling himself so Boone would hit  _ just  _ the right spot within him.

Elsewhere's hands blindly found Boone's chest and groped at the warm flesh, feeling the tight muscles that were so damp with sweat. He shuddered at the knowledge that Boone was getting off on this just as much as he was. 

"Please-" Elsewhere's scratchy voice broke the pattern of gasps and moans between the two men. "Boone, touch me,  _ please."  _

To better facilitate this while still being able to reach as deep into Elsewhere as possible, the one receiving the begging sat up and pushed Elsewhere onto his back; his strong arms pulled his lover's thighs towards him until their hips were flush. This momentary break of intensity caused Elsewhere to whine involuntarily, the pleading noise making Boone chuckle.

One hand went up to Elsewhere's chest and traced the jagged scars beneath his pectorals. Boone's lips itched to lean down and kiss them once more, to offer some tenderness to counter the merciless way he thrust into him. There could be none of that, though. Boone's other arm wrapped securely around one of the trembling thighs beneath him, the heel of his hand coming to rest on the mound between Elsewhere's legs. As he began to move again, his deft thumb and forefinger reached down and gently rubbed the small, sensitive length. Immediately, the man beneath him began to tremble. Boone felt Elsewhere tighten around him as the pace of both his thrusts and the stroking he provided increased. The warmth deep in his gut only grew more intense when he felt just how wet Elsewhere was, the liquid collecting on the very bottom of Boone's stomach.

With a very sudden scream of pleasure, barely stifled by his own hand clapping over his mouth, Elsewhere's whole body tensed and his eyes rolled back in his head. The combination of the sight and the new pressure on Boone's cock was too much, and he as well was brought to completion. He buried himself to the hilt in Elsewhere to fill him, having been reassured beforehand that the effects of Elsewhere's hormone use made it impossible for the more adverse consequences to take effect. 

The courier trembled beneath him, coming down from an orgasmic high that left him seeing stars. Boone pulled out gingerly and laid back. After a few long moments of sleepy silence, he felt around for his underwear. As he pulled them back on, he glanced over to his… friend? Lover? Companion. He sucked in a breath as he took in the sight. Elsewhere appeared to be asleep already, skin shining with sweat and seemingly unbothered by the growing mess between his legs.

He was beautiful.


End file.
